Bloody Hell
by moonlite8D
Summary: HP/DM.Harry Potter becomes the head of the Auror Department,a New Law states that all Auror are required to have Partner,when Harry loses his Partner he has to have another but only the new one wasn't what he was expected nore wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, thanks for reading and please review ;D

**Summary :** Seven years after Harry Potter defeats the Dark Lord and becomes the head of the Auror Department , a New Law says that all Auror are required to have Partner , when Harry loses his Partner , he is never expecting who it turns out to be . Warning there will be slash , language , smutt,alot of twist that will drive you mad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter sadly

_**Chapter: New Partner**_

"_Draco Malfoy_?!" Said Harry Potter staring at the man in front of him with vex.

Kinglsey was the Official Prime Minister of Magic since the war ended sevens year ago. Also was like surrogate parent to Harry, which meant to do the best he though was right for him. Which meant Draco Malfoy . He knew Harry would hate this but it was for the best. Ron was his last partner since Harry Potter became the head of the Auror 's Deparment along with Wealsey as his Vice-Chief. Harry lost a good partner. Ron left his position and joined his wife Hermione Granger in the Magical Law enforcement.

Kingsley changed a lot of Laws when he came into to power, one law that's changed was everyone in the Aurors Department _must _have a partner. The Partnering system had been very successful . The Partners functions as one unit, protect each other, and watch each others back. Harry understood that he had lost Ron and he had been partner-less for about a month and that it was for his own protection but _still…._

" Draco Malfoy?" he repeated .

" Yes, partner passed away due to an unfortunate accident on thier last mission. He is the only person available-_don't get me that look_-Harry you must have a Partner. I already explained this TWICE! No arguing! **You **are the Head Of The Auror Deparment , you have to set an example for you pupils. This is FINAL, Harry James Potter!

***********************************

"Mr. Malfoy the Minister is ready to see you."said the Secretary.

"Thank you." Draco Malfoy uncrossed his legs and stood and gave a the Secretary a smile.

The woman looked dazed and then blushed and responded

"Your welcome".

Draco walked into Kinglsey with his dazzling smile only widening when he saw a dumbfounded Harry Potter and their eyes met for a moment. They were the same emerald eyes he remembered from years ago. They soon we distracted when…

"Ahh. Mr. Malfoy nice to see again." Kinglsey said pleasantly and gestured him to sit in a chair only feet away from the dark-haired wizard.

**********************************

Harry groaned inwardly. Why , Oh why? Was this happening to _him_? Of course, fate ounce again must curse him. Harry saw has his new partner as he came into the Ministers office with a dazzling smile and it became wider as their eyes met. They locked on each other , his eyes were still misty blue-gray but there was something more to them. They unlocked their stares as Kinglsey started to talk.

The platinum blonde strode in the office and took the chair next to Harry.

Draco inclined his head. " Pleasant to see you are doing well Minister Kinglsey."

"Harry I am sure you already know and met before but meet your knew partner and the new Vice-Chief of the Aurors Draco Malfoy."

Taking a really deep breath , here goes nothing.

Harry turned to his partner and smiled with an outstretched hand.

In a voice like honey " Nice to see you again, Draco."

Draco blinked. He had never seen such a blinding smile such as his knew partners.

Draco smiled back with the same dazzling smiling he came in with .

"Pleasure, Harry" he said in a silk like voice.

They both grasps hands , when they did this a spark of light came to be and then it was gone. They both gasped when an electric shock went though both their bodies Harry shivered while Draco looked in taken aback. They stared at each other for a long moment, with their hands tight in one another's.

Kingsley watched with a smirk upon his lips and was not surprised in the least.

_Only a matter of time, he thought to himself._

_*******************************************_

_Hey guys thanks for reading and please review _

_Sorry for the editing mistakes 100% my fault  
_

_i know this chapter was kinda short but thiere **will **be longer more_

_please review give alot of feedback _

_the more reviews the more i am inspired to update soon er ;DD  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thank you everyone for to continue to read :D

And thank you for the review _Belecine _=D and yes Kingsley is a sneaky devil xD but he is not the only one ;) and thanks everyone for adding my story to some of there favorites and the story alters and for all the hits xD

Okay well here is the next chapter and as promised it's longer than the first :D

Not edited….yet

Remember to review and give feedback

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter

_**Chapter 2:Can't believe this**_

The Prime Minister of Magic coughed and the two wizards in front of him were brought back from their stupor. They unlocked theirs hands and a slight blush was on both their cheeks.

Kingsley smirked.

"Since you two will be working together from this point on it is crucial that you put your personal feelings aside. It is also necessary, mind you, which you probably already know, for you to be know your partner inside and out. Know their faults ,weaknesses; know when they speak it can be read in their eyes. Know your partner like you know yourself. Comprehend every double meaning in each word they say, if need be, also to tell a lie from the truth. _Protect each other from what ever comes your way. Be one unit , one being_."

It sounded more like they were bloody married!

"If that is possible.." Harry muttered under his breath.

Kingsley glared at the black-haired wizard.

Draco was oblivious to the two other wizards in the room. He knew that this was a traditional speech for new partners in the Auror's department but it the way he said was in a tone he never heard the dark-skinned man use before. _This must have to be something more than I originally thought. This is going to be very amusing._ The blonde glanced at his new Partner.

Kingsley stopped glaring at Harry who was had a hand on his chin, with eyes closed and looked like he was deep in thought. Shaklebolt saw Malfoy lips twitch while glancing at his partner .

"Will you to be willing to except the Partnership bond and all that it abides by?" Kinsley asked.

"Don't we have a week to respond to this question? Minister, you know, that in normal circumstances you would allow us to spend a week with are partner before answering that question." stated Harry.

" Ahh, but Harry you know you are not in normal circumstances."

" I agree with the Minister Shaklebolt it is not normal circumstances. Firstly you are the _Head _of the _Aurors' Department_ and your have been partner less for almost a month, and a month maximum time limit for you an Auror to be partner less and if you do not have one by the end of this month you _will_ lose your current position.."Draco piercing Harry with his gaze.

Dammit all! Harry knows he was being stubborn about it but he just couldn't get over being pared with this Slytherin. Of all people Darco _bloody _Malfoy for crying out loud! He really didn't believe what he was about to do.

Lifting his head , opening eyes and sighing. "Very well."

Turning to face Draco with the same gaze the blonde haired man was giving him. "Malfoy we'll see how this works but in the required time we are supposed to be in the bond and it doesn't work out we will never cross paths ?"

Kingsley watched the two wizards interactions and was impressed how long they could hold this starring contest.

_Challenge?_ Draco couldn't help but smile.

"Potter, I wouldn't have any other way."Daco stated simply.

Kingsley pulled a parchment from under his robes. Unfolded it and laid out in front of both men and handed each one quills.

"If you would sign your contract with these –here-here and here....Now if you would take out your wands, gentlemen."

Potter and Malfoy did as they were requested .

"Now at the same time trace eachothers signatures with your wand."

Again, they did as they were told. Harry traced Draco elegant signature with his wand. Draco traced the neat cursive.

As both finished at the same time a glow showed from where the traced signatures. Then with a flash of light it sealed the contract.

Harry and Draco turned to each other and grasped there forearms and letting go.

Kingsley had a satisfied smile grace his lips.

"You both know the requirements for the bond but I will repeat them again. You both have to see each other at least every three days , if not you will get headaches and painful cramps. You _have_ to try and get along ,personal feelings aside and _have _to get to know one another. This is not a game if the requirements aren't met to there standards the outcome will no be good. You have to fulfill these in required time you two are to work together. The time-span for each set of partners varies depending on how the magic is compatible."

_I know it won't last long,_Harry smirked

Kingsley opened the parchment and his eyes went wide but only a split second.

And that was long enough.

Harry grimaced and Draco frowned.

"What is it ?" they both ask at the same time.

"Your time span is longer than the average and that's only five yours…" Said Kingsley bemused.

"What is it?" they demanded at the same time.

Kingsley blinked a couple of times and smiled.

_Of course,but I can't tell then the truth just yet. _thought the Minister.

"Sorry , just a little caught off guard. Yes, your time-span is one year."said a smiling Minister of Magic.

Draco and Harry gaped at him.

"Don't looked _too_ shocked(-Kingsley smiled wider-), it won't be that bad only if you make it that bad. Now I suggest at this, you two start to get starting to know each other. Starting with lunch, while I will not be joining you, I will even pay. I suggest the _Drobble Bubble?_ They do have some very good pastries and pickles in London or the _Lumos? _It would be considered my favorite they have one of the best crab and larva burgers and sea-weed tea I ever tasted!"

With that he stood up with the magical contract and strode out of the office. Shutting the door as he left.

With two horrified expressions on there faces.

They looked at each other and the same thought past thought both there minds.

_**What the BLOODY HELL did we get are selves into?!**_

Crab and larva burgers?xD Yeah I pretty much wanted to make it as gross as possible but I have worse combinations but I also didn't want to make you puke on your computer. I want more suggestions from people with really gross combinations to sate Kingsley appetite, please? :D And as you can see I have no talent for coming up with wizarding restaurant names, I mean _Drobble Bubble_? All's you need to do is add _Boil and Trouble _and it sounds like a 3 year-old making up spells for a cauldron xD so I also take suggestions :D

Thanks you for reading again and review


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks you everyone for continuing to read and review, it really means **LOT.**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling ._This__** will**__ be my last disclaimer._

Sorry, I haven't really been updating regularly but I will_ try_ to update it every week.

The other two chapters I never edited before I put them up on the website and I **will **go back and edit them soon.

_**Again** _I apologize for the editing mistakes. It's late, I am tired and I have work in a couple hours so I need to get to bed. I corrected as much as I could but something always seems to slip by.

This is a long chapter and this is where things start to get a little more interesting. I never expected for this story to turn out in this direction but I liked writing this chapter.

Enjoy.

_**Chapter 3**_

After the_ interesting _meeting with the Minister they both decided to rather not take Kingsley's suggestions on the restaurants or food. They agreed to meet up a half-hour later after they both changed there clothes as they were to dressy for a regular lunch.

Now two of the most famous Bachelor's in the wizarding world sat in a very famous muggle and wizard café for lunch. The two twenty-four year olds were sitting in a back table that was more secluded . Waiting for there order to be called.

" I think before we start anything we should stop calling each other by are last names , as we are going to be _partners." _Said Harry Potter in a casual tone.

It was childish to keep calling each other by there last names. Harry decided to_ try_ and put his  
Gryffindor pride behind him if this was going to work out.

"Alright, _Harry _, I'll try my best."Draco saying Harry' s name with emphasis.

"Since we are supposed to get to know each other better. Why don't you tell me what you have been up to since Hogwarts?" asked Harry with true curiosity.

Draco was never in the _Daily Prophet _ for him being a Auror. In fact , Harry never knew Draco was an Auror till just recently. He never reported to Harry for his missions or assignments .

The raven-haired wizard only really knew about the man from Kinglsey sometimes mentioning his name in a conversation or the _Daily Prophet_. The platinum blonde was the head of Malfoy Industries and trying to redeem the Malfoy name from the ruined reputation. Harry had been impressed that the man did seem to succeeding in doing. Malfoy industries was not just business and politics but charity's and for other good causes.

"Well, I am the head of Malfoy Industries, as you may know, my father passed away shortly after the war from a disease, my mother……. is currently suffering from the same disease, it's a rare disease that not even the best Healers can heal." Draco paused. He had a unreadable expression on his face when he mentioned his mother.

Harry never knew this and he was glad Darco would open up to him like this. The Malfoy looked very _un-Malfoy_ like, was that vulnerability ? Harry's eyes widened a fraction. Harry looked Malfoy in the eyes and smiled at him ,silently thanking the man for letting him in on something that personal, even thought they were never very _close _in the past.

Draco gave a small smile back . He never would've opened up this much so quickly but he needed to let that out before the discussed more serious matters and the striking smile was just a bonus.

But as soon as Draco's smile was there it was gone. He put back the cold and arrogant expression he always had.

"I have always aspired to be an Auror like my grandfather Abraxas Malfoy, he was my hero, I wanted to help redeem the Malfoy name in more than just doing good things with Malfoy Industries. I talked to the Minister about wanting to be an Auror but I still had my duties as CEO of my company and he we was more than happy a compromise. I have direct training with the Auror Johnson he was mentor and he helped me pass the exam as an Auror and was my last partner."Draco's face was grim.

"While I am working as a an Auror,Blaise Zambini takes over for me as my Vice-President ."

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"The reason why I never reported to you for assignments is because I report directly to the Minister himself. It's true we are the elite of Magical Police Enforcement but I do more dangerous missions concerning the Death Eaters since I was once considered one of the Dark Lords 'inner circle'. I act as a spy to draw out more information on the remaining Death Eaters and the Lord's silent alias during the war."Draco gazed at Harry.

To say Harry was shell-shocked is an understatement but he recovered quickly.

"Then why are you my partner?"questioned Harry.

"Ahh, Harry that you find out soon enough."

"Why wasn't I informed about any of this? I am the Head of the Aurors Department in the first place." Said Harry evenly.

"I can't tell you that." Breathed Draco.

"What is tha-,"

"Number 32 , your order is ready."a voice cutting him off voice from an intercom.

Harry stood up and as he stalked past Draco . The blonde wizard grabbed the raven-haired wizards arm and pulled him down into the chair nice to him .As soon as he touched Harry there was a tremor of electricity go through both there bodies.

"Please Harry , I only told you this so we can have more trust between us, believe me I would tell you everything right now but please believe me ,I will answer as many of you questions when we're in a more….private place and when the time comes. You have to believe in me as your partner." Their eyes fixed and Harry understood that he needed to start to trusting his partner. That's what is was about ,wasn't it? Hopefully it won't turn out him getting hurt again. But he didn't know if he could ever be _one _with Draco_. _Harry nodded and Draco took his straining hand off Harry's arm.

Harry stood up and gave Draco one last intense gaze on last time with him turning and walking swiftly through the café.

************************************

Draco watched as Po-,Harry,he would have to used that, walked to the counter. He wondered what Harry was thinking, the man looked so tense but as he walked he seemed to become looser .This was just the beginning of there partnership and it already seemed to be more in depth then he thought. He sighed.

Draco couldn't help but as his eyes were drawn to the Harry's tight and well formed arse. He had a swagger to his hips that looked like they were teasing anyone who looked.

The mercury eyes darkened with lust as he assessed the man . Harry was currently at his that counter picking up the food. His face was aristocratic and beautiful with almond green eyes that could melt anyone who looked at them; his hair fell in silky wavy locks down to the small of his nape that framed his face perfectly. His olive toned skin was flawless besides the lightning scar on his forehead the was covered by bangs .He was lean and not necessarily muscular, but had defined muscle. The raven haired wizard wasn't tall as Draco, who was 6'3 , Harry was about, if Draco had to guess, no taller then 5'9. Harry was wearing low hugging black jeans and with a tight dark cotton crew neck shirt that clung to his frame. The man was a walking sex commercial and he was totally oblivious to it.

Draco watched as Harry had smiled at the cashier who he paid. For the first time in Dracos life he realized Harry Potter had faint dimples. Gods, help him. The man was fucking gorgeous.

This was going to be a unique partnership, he could feel it.

Every head in the café turned as Harry walked in Draco's direction with there food and drinks. Most of there eyes were lustful both muggle , witch and wizards in the café. Draco smirked while getting envious looks from the onlookers. Just to get a kick out of it, he gave Harry a wide smile.

***********************************

How many times does that _bloody_ pure-blood plan to make him stop in his tracks with that smile?

Well, the man was very,_very _attractive. His blonde hair that was normally slicked back was now gracefully falling into his intense mystifying gray eyes , he had grown his hair it out and it suited him. With his pale porcelain skin was unblemished and his courtly face. His physique lean and muscular and with a tall stature. In the modern muggle café he stood out like a sour thumb . It was no secret that Draco Malfoy hated muggle clothing but he did fit them rather nicely. He was wearing dark khaki slacks that hugged his hips ,thighs and bottom perfectly. A navy button down shirt that had a few buttons loose teasingly ,with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had a necklace around his neck around with a square silver pendent that was blank . The man looked like a High Fashioned Super Model .

Harry walked over to the table and set the tray down with there food and drinks down on it. The man stared at him with a smirk famous Draco Malfoy smirk on his face. It seemed the serious moment was out the window.

"Am I that handsome , _Draco?_," Harry striked a pose.

"Why , you are rather handsome considering you made most of the cafes' customers drooling over you like a bunch of hellhounds." Remaked Draco.

Really? Harry knew he was _okay _looking nothing really special about his looks. He blushed while laughing and shrugged it off. Which surprised Draco.

_The man couldn't be that dense,could he?_ Draco questioned in his mind_._

"Thank you."Draco said to Harry while he handed his sandwich and is drink.

"How about you tell me what you have been up to all these years partner?"

_*************************************_

_Please R&R. ;D_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Sorry for the delay ********, am getting sick of saying sorry and your probably sick of hearing it but I thank you for the reviews and hope you continue to read. Criticism is always appreciated, it only makes me grow as a writer ;D**

**On my Profile there is new Poll that asks which of my upcoming stories should come up next and then it list the options. I want you guys to pick my next uploaded story :D**

**The pairings for the stories are one my homepage. **

**Read my a/n at the end :D**

**Please pay attention in this chapter it's very important.**

**Hopefully I edited it alright :D**

**Check it but for your reading pleasure here is your next chapter.**

_**Chapter 4**_

Harry Potter was in front of him sipping tea , he looked utterly delectable. His eyes fluttered closed as he lifted the cup to his mouth and his dark pink pouty lips separated as his tongue poked out of his mouth as he sipped down the sweet tea. _Oh the mouth on his-----_

"Draco?"Harry said with a questioning look in his face as his new partner looked at him weirdly.

Draco immediately snapped out of his fantasizing.

"Sorry," breathed Draco as he took a bite of his sandwich.

The blonde had been, frankly surprised by that fact that the Golden-boy over the years, had been rarely in the media. He would think that after the Battle of Hogwarts that they wouldn't get enough coverage as interesting as it had been in the war. The only exposure Harry every had over the years is when Potter became Head Auror ,Weasley Vice-Auror…..-till he resigned- and the muggleborn Granger,became involved in Magical Law Enforcement. Besides the occasional interviews and pictures or a report about an investigation. Harry was barely mentioned.

Draco smirked , probably Kingsley's doing. Guess no matter what age your at a parent figure will always be protective.

Well that was part of being partners ,right? Be protective without giving away too much information. Well part of it anyway…

"The Boy- Who – Lived is barely ever in the media , like me. But since it is _you_, I would think it would be more then just boring reports."

Harry smiled a little.

"After Hogwarts , I wanted to lay low for a while . With all the blood and so many friends lost that day at the Hogwarts Battle , I thought I had enough violence in my life . I separated myself almost completely from the Wizarding world, save a few close friends. I went to the Muggle University of Oxford and had gotten a Degree in Humanities such as Art , Music, Philosophy . With an NBA in Global management. During my time in school I was an intern at a famous art Gallery , where I _thought_ I met a close friend, we started to get close when we found out we went to the same University . After we had gotten our degrees we backpacked around Europe and the Americas, exploring the world. During those years we were barely inseparable. His name was Gabriel Fairchild."

Gabriel Fairchild? Draco heard this name before, but he couldn't put his finger on it where.

"Thought?" Draco lifting an I brow.

Those green eyes darkened.

"He fooled me into thinking something he wasn't ,he made me have hope to believe in something that never would happen. I trusted him and he betrayed me."

What could he had possibly done ? Was he a lover, friend? Betrayed? One thing Draco knew for a fact was that Harry Potter gave to much trust in a person and was a genuine person. Ounce he cared about a person he sincerely cared about you. But Harry did learn that ounce a person betrayed his trust , you would have to go though hell if you wanted to even make him think about getting it back. Considering Harry and the war…. Draco _would _find out what happened between them.

Harry sighed.

"I am sorry Draco, but I am not ready to talk about it and go into to _him_ right now."

Draco saw a new insight on his partner today and there was more to Harry Potter then meets the eye.

Harry smiled at Draco.

And took a drink of his sweet tea. He grimaced at his sandwich, he lost appetite already.

"_Anyway_, after five-years of being absent from the Wizarding World, I started to miss it when Minerva McGonagall came an spoke to me." McGonagall was really one of the few people he kept in contact with over the years. She was always there for him ,especially the whole situation with Gabriel. She gave great advice and was _one_ of the reasons he came back to the world of magic and became an Auror . She was like a wise old Grandmother who wasn't afraid to give a kick in the teeth when you needed it most.

"She reminded me of my passed dream to become an Auror. She was always there for me and gave me more then enough reasons to some back to the Wizarding world. And why I wanted to become one in the first along with Kingsley helped me with my training as an Auror ." said Harry with such admiration.

"Ounce I pasted the examinations, I went through the levels and phases I achieved what I am today." Harry stated as he took another sip of his tea.

Draco took another bite of his sandwich. It was very interesting how the Wonder-Boy had changed over the years, even though they were both only 24-years they accomplished what few do in there lives and had both there lives ahead of them still. Draco looked at Harry. Green eyes seemed to have lightened since he had talked about that Fairchild bloke, Draco wouldn't ask about it now to respect Harry wishes, but he was determined to find out what this man did to make his partner so upset and angry.

"So why did Weasel decide to resign?"Draco questioned eyeing his Green tea.

Green eyes were studying Draco .

"Weasel?"Harry smirked.

"He was never very clear about that, I think he didn't want to be away from Hermoine as much , as we traveled a lot due to missions and also the secrecy . Hermione understood it was part of his job but it didn't stop her from complaining from being out of the loop after all we went through together. Especially since those two are married now. So that and the constant bickering between those two would make any person want to be deaf." Harry smiled at his comment when Draco laughed. He should laugh more often it was such a pleasant and rich sound.

"If they are _still _fighting ,makes me wonder how the bloody hell those to are surviving living with each other ,nerveless married is beyond me Surprised they didn't divorced after there wedding day. Believe me, Potter, I can remember hearing those two fight with eachother across the Great Hall all the way from the Slytherin Table. Micking them was very fun."Draco smirked.

While Harry laughed and blushed for his embarrassing friends. He gave a Draco a _true_ smile .

Draco sat there stunned looking at the man in front of him. It was breath taking with perfect white teeth that could blind and those sexy faint dimples showed.

Harry put his hand out to the Draco. The blonde pulled out his pale and covered the dedicate tanned hand.

Draco _never_ gave a true smile to just anyone , they were extremely rare and he hadn't in a long time to. But he did now and he couldn't help it .

Harry's heart skipped beat as he stared at a handsome smile.

"Your not so bad , Malfoy."

***********************************

In the same café as the two Auror sat a man. He sipped his coffee in a dark corner as he watched the two men Potter and Draco Malfoy with half-lidded eyes. He saw as the pale blonde touched _his _Harry. The blonde would have to go . That smile was on those perfectly sculpted lips were for _only_ him, not anyone else. He didn't waste his time with _things _such as muggles or wizard,witches they were useless only to be controlled. They would never measure up to him only one did that and that was Harry Potter. Once something was his it was his forever.

He smile, he would get Harry back.

**********************

_**Next Chapter: **_

_***Harry runs into someone never wanted to see again besides in Azkaban.**_

_***Harry and Draco get there first assignment.**_

_***Draco spends time with two of the most important people in his life.**_

**A/n: To be honest I never meant for this story to go on this path and the man in the cafe he will appear in the next chapter. I think I made it a little too obvious for who it is but hey maybe I didn't xD(highly doubt it). I owe you guys another chapter so the next one **_**will**_** be in two or three days time ;D making it up for being late. Remember to vote on the Poll for my next upcoming story I want you to pick it . its coming after the 6****th**** chapter of Bloody Hell. Don't worry I will continuing this story for a **_**long **_**time . I can't say for sure how many chapters but estimated around 30 :D**

**Please vote and R&R**

**Reviews make me want to write more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: I apologize for the delay , School started and its tiring and crazy but I know you probably don't give a flying (insert curse word here)and check out the Poll. **

**When I was writing this its moving at a faster pace then I originally thought **

**For those of who keep messaging about the disclaimers , I told in the third chapter that , that was going to be my last one, geez I didn't people could be so freakin stingy about it . Well the disclaimer **_**is **_**there.**

**_EDITED ;D_**

**_Oh and pay attention to the smallest details in this chapter because if you don't, it'll be hard to follow the rest of the story_**

**Longest chapter you go :D**

_**Chapter 5**_

The two Aurors had left the café and walked to a very famous park. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy walked down Greenwhich in London .Enjoying each others company , unaware that a figure was following from a distance. There was more small talk and causal conversing. Few others were deep about a topic they had their own strong personal opinions about, which they both respected. Even if they both might not agree. Both hesitant and careful not to reveled to much about there past or present lives. They knew both each other were holding back on more personal matters. To open up.

Harry knew at least.

But bloody hell they both thought they did a pretty good job for not even a day getting to know each other. Hopefully the sly bastard Kinsley would be satisfied with there progress. The man did seem to push them together as partner without having the usually week for partners to get to know them. But _merlin-, _they did seem to connect rather quickly.

The raven-haired and blonde-haired men talked to each other. Whether it was silly banter to humorous stories of there Hogwart's day or just enjoying comfortable silent's strolling in the peaceful park see the beautiful scenery, ,or the other was to casual to deep talks. Sneaking peeks at each other when they were sure other was looking the other way, _atleast they thought_.

What showed more than anything was both their own distinct personalities. Draco had a good intelligent humor as did Harry. The blonde Auror did still have a lot of his pureblood pride and snobbish ,arrogant ,sarcastic, attitude, but that would never change . What did seem have changed was that he seemed to developed a level maturity with a gleam to his eye that made him have a wisdom well beyond the age of twenty-four. He was bloody brilliant when he came to politics and business. Had the personality and looks to achieve anything he wanted. He was a determined individual.

Harry Potter was still a little carefree but he had maturity that made people look up to him in admiration , not for just his looks or the Boy-Who –Lived but for his accomplishments on his own and for who he was as a person. Something Draco wanted to achieve for his family. The Raven-haired wizard was never arrongant or cocky but he was laidback and relaxed with a open mind with deep understanding. He was intelligent ,sarcastic and honestly kind . With the kind of humor that was versatile and made you laugh no matter what.

As they started to walk back when the park lanterns started to flicker on. They passed the lowering sunset on a rather large lake that was beautiful and was more than happy to share with each other. They both glanced at each at the same time and smiled watching the wind playing with each others loose silky hair. As the sun set the both sighned and made there out of the park.

By the time they walked to the front of the park it was late evening. They parted ways and headed toward there own homes.

-----------------------HP-------------------------------

As Harry walked towards his home it was more than an hours walk even though he saw Draco an hour ago, he passes several alleys . He really enjoyed his time with Draco today it wasn't professional or awkward in the least was ……was_----pleasurable_. As as he passed an alley ,suddenly he pulled into it as built arms encircling his narrow waist possessively and pulling him into a hard chest. Strong callused hands forced Harrys chin up ,exposing his smooth neck .Warm breath hit his neck, a tongue flicked out of the capturers mouth and licked the spot where the figure bit down. Drawing blood from the delicate skin. Harry hissed in pain trying to struggle out of the mans arm but only was squeezed tighter. The figure sucked the blood up and licked the love bite closed.

"What the _bloody hell _do _you _want_ ?," _breathed Harry.

"You of course , my sweet Angel." Purred the figure.

"Let go of me ,you bastard."Spat Harry in discuss.

"I let you go before but not again." stated the man possessively successfully making Harry gasp for breath as the man squeezed even tighter.

"_You _are _mine._ And will always be _mine._" growled the figure.

"You had your chance, Fairchild." Said Harry dangerously even.

Those strong fingers twisted Harry's jaw to other plump lips. Gabriel kissed Harry's lips gently at first then with such force he gained entry to the ravens mouth. Exploring every inch of his Angel. Harry tried turn away but fingers on his jaw grew tighter. _Oh_….how is angle tasted delicious as ever and when he resisted he only made his desire grow.

Harry had enough.

He bit down on the tongue that was almost _practically raping _his mouth. He took a few steps back trying to calm his rage down and magic.

If he ever felt emotional distressed and magic go haywire Draco would feel a pull toward him and know something was wrong. He wouldn't be ready to talk about it yet, but he would tell Draco in the future but not _now._

Under the street light Gabriel hadn't changed one bit. His sandy haired locks hung in waves that fell in his face. Granite hazel eyes that were specked with blue ,amber brown, and with a little green. He ounce was handsome to Harry but now he was a monster.

Fairchild smiled showing straight white teen that would light up a room would now ,downcast his own.

"What do you _really _want ? Why after all this time I see you now?If you humiliated me , lied to me and fooled me into something you bloody hell aren't , and most of all betrayed me?!"asked Harry.

Gabriel stepped closer to Harry using his height as an advantage over the smaller man.

Gabrial was buff and lean and as tall as Draco maybe an inch shorter. Where as Harry was more lithe and 5'7 with his shoes making him about two inches taller.

The sandy haired blonde looked down at Harry and smirked.

Bent and whispered in Harrys ear seductively.

"I'll see you soon, _my_ little minx."

Then suddenly he was gone.

"Like _hell!_"Harry erupted.

----------------------------DM-------------------------------

Draco watched and waited listen to horrible muggle music as the elevator dinged to his floor.

He walked down the wide hall. Unlocked his front door to his Hyde Park Penthouse that over looked all of London . It was very convenient actually, it was not but a walk to Diagin Alley and about a fifteen minute drive to Malfoy Industries . Yes, he still did have several of the Malfoy estates and the fortune . After all his family had been living more than a several centuries . There wealth wouldn't dimish just because of Voldemort . Draco's ancestors had invested wisely and had spent wisely too. He had also increased the Malfoy fortune a good amount and the ounce proud reputation was getting better. He ounce really didn't give a rat's arse when the Malfoy name burned in hell. But that all changed.

His penthouse was very modern and luxuriously classic . Even though muggles were his favorite err…people? In the world he still enjoyed there sense in interior design and you first walked in you were captivated by the big almost clear unbreakable glass that captured the perfect view of London. With Big Ben in the distance and where the Crystal Palace once stood but it was there to wizards at least. The fine English architecture of the centuries that was still there. You could watch the sky forever and it was perfect for sunsets in the garden terrace , which he missed, mind you, which he kept a promise that he wouldn't unless it was _extremely _important he would explain to the little one, he felt a guilty but he would understand . Draco moved to this a year ago and he loved it along with the people in it.

"Draco?" asked Narcissa in a soft voice.

Draco walked down the hallway towards his mothers room.

Opening the door

"Mother its me."Draco smiled as he opened the to her room and she was on her bed with a small body in her arms sleeping.

"How was he today?" whispered Draco as he brushed dark hair out of the way while he was bending and kissing the delicate forehead.

"He was perfectly behaved , as always, he is becoming his own person everyday. A little more independent eachday. Almost exactly you were when were so little." She smiled down at the small bundle in her arms.

Draco looked at his mother ,his best friend. She was having one of her good days today. The most elite Healer and muggle doctors couldn't do anything for her as he condition worsened. The only bloody thing the Muggle Docters could give her were antibiotics and the Healers spells so she could live her _final_ _days_ without the pain. Why did they have to say '_final days' _that doesn't mean shit to him . His mother Narricca wasn't some ordinary she was the stronget woman he had even known, shocked every doctor and Healer they visited , when every they set a _expiration _date she would live two years after that fact. Her body had been eating away at her what she did. At the beginning it was worse when they discovered that her internal organs were failing and she would be in the wizarding hospital for months on end. Well she was better now that she had her antibiotic's she could go out but they weren't helping her get better. Draco knew it was getting worse then she let on . He had moved he to the penthouse so she wouldn't have to be in the dreaded hospital and that so she could be closer to him and the little bundle in her hands.

"How are you mother?"Draco asked softly

"I am perfectly happy."She smiled at her son with same affection as she did the little body in her arms. He smiled.

Looking at her, she still was remarkably beautiful, a little frailer but still strong. She was one of those few who looked better with age. With pale skin but not sickeningly pale , pale hair and piercing mercury eyes that never faultered to show such drive and pride. No matter where she was or what she was doing she would show no weakness to _anyone_. Even in the her sleep she didn't slouch. She would always have that commanding air around her that demanded respect, like she deserved, which of course she did.

He loved his mother and didn't know what he would do without her,he had no clue, and he still couldn't accept it.

"Its probably better that he doesn't look like a Malfoy besides the eyes. He'll grow up in a better world."Draco caressing the small cheek with his slim manicured hands.

The time bundle in her arms changed him in many ways and was one of the reasons , he believed, that his mother strived to live longer than anyone could imagine. He was a remarkable little boy. He was defiantly an old soul, he understood things well beyond what a five-year old should begin to comprehend. He looked more like his mother than him. The little boy had silky wavy black hair and beautiful mercury eyes. His complexion wasn't as pale as a normal Malfoy, instead he had perfect ivory skin that was silky when you touched it. He inherited his Grandmothers aristocratic features, thin and sharp.

All's that mattered to Draco was that he letting him grow up in world where he wouldn't be judge by his last name but who he was as a person and to live a life as he wanted, to follow his dreams without limitations. He loved his son no matter and alls that mattered to his son is that he was happy.

The little bundle wiggled.

"Draco, I am not going to be here forever and you…you are only twenty-four my son, with a child of you own. Both of you have you whole life ahead of you so enjoy it . Alexander is nothing more than a child but wise nothing less. When my time is up, I want you to travel the world with your son and show how many things in this world there is to see and discover, show him the beatuy he deserves to see , I don't like him closed up inside all the time. I don't want you to be mourning my passing when my time is up. I don't want to bring sadness to this child , he has such a happy spirit. Celebrate my life by living yours."Narcissia said to Draco so only he could here.

He looked at his mother in shock .

"Mother your not going anywhere!" he said defiantly.

"I know I am not for a while because I'll be dammed if I miss my Alexander's next birthday!" she smiled at him.

He was relieved. He knew what she was doing ; Alexander Malfoy's birthday was in less than a month away and just incase she didn't make it after his birthday she wanted to make him aware now. She had done this before so he wouldn't get it out of his head that she was eventually going to pass.

"Draco, Sora is only but five but he is intuitive, insightful, and understanding. Its about time you tell him, doing it now is only going to help him accept it easier." She wasn't talking about her passing on but something that happened before his son was even conceived. Even though Alexander was a surprise anyway.

Sora was Alexander's nickname, it suited him more because he was always be caught looking out the window at the as birds flew by . When they went to the beach or park he was always looking at the sky longingly. Sora always loved the sport Quidditch watching players fly through the air rather then watch the score.

Always a dawn Big Ben would stroke and rang through the London streets , birds would fly past are big view windows and Sora would run and stretch out his arms as if were flying with them ,he followed the birds to the end of the window and rounded back with giggles and a smile plastered on his face. He would do this everyday no matter what and Draco would watch every time.

His and Sora's favorite thing to do each day was sitting on the balcony over looking London, England. With his son on his lap watching the sunrise and sunset.

Ounce Draco asked looking down at his on in his arms, "Why do you always watch the sky, Alexander?."

Alexander shifted in his fathers arms and looked up at Draco with sparkling eyes ,gave a small smile. Then wiggled his way out of his fathers grasp and ran over to the end of the balcony where he was to short to see over the ledge ,without a person picking him up. He stretched his small hands to the sky and went on his tippy toes to the glittering sky.

"Because papa I want to fly as free as a bird." He smiled and then looked at the sky.

Draco smiled at his son,. He came over and picked his son up and kisses his forehead ,Sora cuddled into Draco's embrace and fell asleep. After that is, it just seemed to fit him better the then Alexander. Sora.

Draco was brought back to the present as ha gazed at _his _son. His heart swelled , he loved Sora so much and if anything happened to him……No he couldn't think about it,he was Alexanders father and it was up to him not to let any harm come to his son. Being an Auror was a risk to not only him but his family too. His family and some close friends knew about Sora to others they didn't even know he existed. Draco picked his son up off the bed and tucked him into his own. He walked out closing the door and then went to check on his mother. She was fast asleep when he came and checked on her. It was late and he still had work to do.

His office was directly across from Soras so he would have easier access to Draco if he needed he sat down in his chair he found a letter on his desk in a gray envelope. It must mean he and Harry had an assignment.

Suddenly he was about to open the letter he was pulled flush against the wall and was overwhelmed with emotion. Disgust ,Rage, Saddness. He felt another tug , then another. Something must be wrong with Harry.

--------------------------TBC--------------------------------

Sorry for not editting this before, I was determinded to get it up that day.

The reason for not editing was I was literally falling alseep at my computer. xD

_Please _comment and tell me what you think.

More than 3000 words nowxD


End file.
